Many forms of identification or authorization are used to protect various types of data. One such form of authorization may be obtained through the use of biometrics. Biometrics may be used to identify an individual based upon one or more physical traits. One of the most common forms of biometrics is fingerprint analysis.
Fingerprint sensors are often used to provide user authorization in the protection of electronic data. Fingerprint sensors employ a number of sensing techniques such as Radio Frequency (RF) technology, capacitive detection, and microthemistor sensing.
FIGS. 1A and 1B provide illustrative examples of a mobile device 100 comprising a fingerprint sensor 105. The fingerprint sensor 105 may be included as a separate attachable component 106. Alternatively, the fingerprint sensor 105 may be included on a backside 103 of the mobile device 100. A user may place their finger on a panel of the sensor 105, where a surface contact provided by a fingerprint 107 may be analyzed for authorization. Upon determining the authorization of the user, access to information on the mobile device may or may not be provided.